tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Glaurung Losstarot
Warlady Glaurung Losstarot is a charismatic knight who is the leader of the Libaterran Rebels and the overall commander of the Crimson Coalition. She worked in the shadows for some time until she finally formed the Crimson Coalition in Trinity Gask in 1017 AE to oppose the growing power of the Grand Alliance and the Magicracy of Alent. She is a direct descendant of the infamous warlords Sydney and Arawn and the mother of Hannibal Losstarot. She has recently been kidnapped by Duchess Vaetris L'andariel who has taken her to Alent. Biography Early Years Not much is known about Glaurung's past, but this mysterious aura is partly what makes her so charming in many soldiers' minds. Many people assume that she grew up as an ordinary peasant or maybe some bitter noble who eventually discovered her heritage as a Losstarot. She gave birth to Hannibal Losstarot before her first public appearance, but no one knows who Hannibal's father is, and she has refused to explain it to anyone. She also fears demons, which has something to do with a dark event from her past. Distreyd Era Glaurung first appeared on a campaign around the time of the Great War to terrorize the Khitan Khanate with a group of mercenaries who were collectively referred to as the Fang. She had been employed by Belial de Ardyn of the Order of the Black Rose to do this, but very few individuals knew it at the time. She had a mole in Maar Sul City who provided her with vital information about the movements of the Grand Alliance, and she utilized this information to force the Alliance to temporarily retreat from the Khanate. As time passed and the Alliance got reinforcements, Glaurung realized that the growing strength of the Alliance was too much for her to handle. She retreated from the Khitan territory to Trinity Gask where she remained and eventually took control of the Rebels with her charisma and cunning. She formed the Vulfsatz at this time and sent her closest subordinates Endoran L'Sarius, Leopold Lain and Orestes to draft people to their ever-growing army while she led her mercenaries into battle against the Faerfolc who had been terrorizing Libaterrans. After the Faerfolc vanished into the forest and the Cataclysm ended, Glaurung remained around Trinity Gask for the next few years as she helped to organize and grow her army slowly but surely in the now fractured Libaterra. Godslayer Era Echoes of War Glaurung met with representatives of various factions such as the Clergy of Nergal, the Proninist Party and the Totenkopfs in 1017 AE. After long negotiations, the groups finally came under agreement that they had to do something to oppose the growing power of the Grand Alliance which threatened their existence, and so they formed the Crimson Coalition with Glaurung as the overall commander. A Scundian expedition led by Craig Rimner appeared in Trinity Gask some time later, and Glaurung was shocked to hear that the Scuns would be joining the Coalition. While she was busy dealing with the Scuns and their antics, Hannibal was kidnapped, and the ransom note which had been left behind was so ambiguous that it could point at both Alent and Maar Sul. Glaurung was furious to hear about her son's kidnapping, but she realized that she should first gather her forces and wait to hear more about the new Grand Alliance before she would make her move. A Crimson Dawn Glaurung began to speed up the organizing of her troops. She knew that the armies of the Grand Alliance and Alent would strike soon, so everything had to be ready so that her forces could hold their own on both fronts. However, as she was inspecting her new Scun regiment, she was attacked by Maple Mallorein, the Princess of Scundia, who had been hiding among the Scuns. Maple explained that someone wanted to see Glaurung dead and that Glaurung would not live for long. Her shamanic magic did not seem to affect Glaurung at all, though, and Glaurung demanded to know about her son's whereabouts as she began her brutal counterattack. Maple realized that the assassination attempt had failed and teleported away. However, she left Glaurung with a warning that the war would be far from over. Tears of the Sun Glaurung acted quickly after the assassination attempt. She used her spies to contact The Three and hired them to stall and cause damage to the heroes of the Grand Alliance in any way possible. This contract included three such sabotage missions, one of which happened to be the Alliance's attempted liberation of Vanna. Glaurung also approved the sending of a few Totenkopfs to Vanna to negotiate with Sultana Adela al-Saif in hopes of getting her to join the Coalition. The Winds of Wrath Leopold visited Glaurung and Endoran in Trinity Gask briefly while he was inspecting the new reinforcements. The war with Alent was getting messier but Leopold's forces had been advancing steadily until the Alentian army led by Omaroch d'Zarnagon had forced them to a standstill. Glaurung ceremoniously gave Leopold the switchblade scythe with which Arawn Losstarot had once defeated Leon Alcibiates. This acted as a symbol of Leopold's loyalty to the Coalition's ideals as well as his title as the Fist of Losstarot. Endoran briefed Glaurung about the status of the Vulfsatz and the Three. After hearing the news, Glaurung sent her couriers to deliver new orders to the Three: they would infiltrate Alent and spy on any information as well as disrupt any of Alent's plans if possible. Sowing Season Glaurung stayed busy for the next few days as she began organizing her troop movements in both the Libaterran and Maar Sulais fronts. One of the bigger decisions she made was pulling back the troops of the Proninist Party from Maar Sul entirely in order to boost the manpower of her Libaterran army front. Before she could issue any more orders, she found out that a group of travellers, deserters from the Grand Alliance, had arrived in Trinity Gask and were accompanied by Adela and Hannibal who was safe and sound. After a heartful embrace with her returned son, Glaurung demanded to know more about these surprising allies who had helped her son, but one of those travellers, the female rogue Vaetris Redfield, spoke relatively briefly on her group's behalf and asked Hannibal to explain to Glaurung the reason for the group helping him. Glaurung focused on her son and let the Alliance deserters find a place to stay in although she would keep an eye on them during their visit in the city. She knew they were from the Alliance, and she thought it was possible that the saving of Hannibal was yet another trick from the Alliance to infiltrate her city. However, the joy Glaurung had felt quickly dissipated as she confronted Adela and her Totenkopf companion Zenobia, questioning them about the events that had taken place in Vanna and the details of Hannibal's kidnapping. Both Adela and the Totenkopfs did their best to weasel their way out of responsibility by claiming to either not have known Hannibal's identity or that rogue Totenkopfs had been behind the kidnapping. Glaurung let them off the hook for the time being, but reminded them that any act of treachery would be punishable by death. After the meeting she confessed to Endoran that she would get to the bottom of Hannibal's kidnapping and that no matter what her enemies within and outside the Coalition did, no one would be able to stop her grand plan for the future of the world from coming true. Glaurung later met with one of the Alliance defectors, Briss Phoenixheart, after she had read her spies' reports on him and briefly interviewed Briss's friend Tiyana Natiya. The meeting remained quite tense even after Briss had explained his reasons for wanting to side with the Coalition. Glaurung promised to take his plea into consideration but warned him not to leave the city or he would be executed as a potential spy. Content with sowing seeds of respect and fear into the knight, she let him return to his lodging in Trinity Gask. When the meeting with Briss ended, Glaurung attended the Coalition council's meeting where she explained her reasons for pulling back the Proninist troops from Maar Sul: it was pointless in her view to wage war on two fronts and that it was more crucial to strike down Alent first because it didn't have the luxury of having the Alliance's army supporting it unlike Maar Sul. Glaurung also authorized the attempt to find and capture Maple Mallorein who had been revealed as the mysterious killer of Pronin. She hoped that the Coalition might be able to blackmail and use Maple for its own ends in the future. The meeting was interrupted when the council heard of an attack at the very heart of the city: one of the Alliance defectors, Jono Renfield, had been spotted fighting against demon mercenaries. Glaurung freaked out when the demon word brought back unpleasant memories, and she ended the meeting and hurried to see that her son was safe. She was soon confronted by Endoran in Hannibal's room, and Endoran told Glaurung to calm herself and to forget the demons of her past. After a brief argument, Endoran finally succeeded, and Glaurung decided to put an end to her fears and deal with the demon threat personally. Glaurung was furious when she entered the battle scene. She confronted Jono and accused him and the Alliance of bringing demons to Trinity Gask. Jono countered her threats by explaining that he had been one of the few Alliance members to care for Hannibal's future enough to return him to Glaurung, and this calmed Glaurung who realized that Jono had a point. They, along with Briss and Captain Grace Ripley's squad, began fighting against the demons and their leader Saleos who briefly taunted Glaurung about no longer being bound by the Losstarot line and that demons would forge their own path. After a fierce battle, the demons were defeated and Saleos was captured. Glaurung ordered the demon to be interrogated because she suspected that someone in the city had deliberated aided the demons in entering the city without anyone noticing. Ripley and her squad escorted Saleos away, and Glaurung said her thanks to Jono and Briss before she turned back to return to her son and spend the rest of the night with him. Devourer's Reach While Glaurung was on her way to the palace, a group of hooded and masked figures blocked the way. She was only momentarily surprised when she found out that the group's leader was none other than Vaetris, the Alliance defector she had spoken to only a short while ago. Glaurung quickly realized that her initial assumptions had been correct: returning Hannibal to the city had only been a way for Vaetris to get close enough to Glaurung to strike, and the recent demon attack had provided a good enough distraction for Vaetris to attack the battle-weary Glaurung who didn't have guards with her at the moment. Glaurung was powerful, however; she had thwarted many assassination attempts in the past with her sword and her chaotic magic. However, she sensed something unusual about Vaetris and realized the woman was somehow oozing ''fear which tried to cloud Glaurung's judgement. Glaurung hesitated only briefly before she innately channeled her fear into anger. She didn't give her opponents time to react as she lunged at Vaetris to strike her down...only to be struck back. At first Glaurung assumed that Vaetris was a powerful mage sent by the Alliance to kill her, but Vaetris proved otherwise as she quickly continued her attack and struck Glaurung down before assuming her true, demonic form. Vaetris was in fact Duchess Vaetris L'andariel, archdemon and leader of the Eastern Horde, who had only been a mole within the Alliance. Jono returned to the scene after sensing something amiss in the area, and he helped free Glaurung who regained her senses and joined the fray once more. Although Glaurung prepared herself to aid Jono and had cleared her mind from any doubts she had, she severely underestimated just how powerful Vaetris really was compared to an ordinary demon. The archdemoness gave Glaurung one more chance to come with her peacefully but knocked Glaurung unconscious after hearing a negative answer and subdued Jono so that he couldn't follow them. Vaetris and her allies fled from Trinity Gask with the unconscious Glaurung as their prisoner. For the first time in a long time Glaurung Losstarot had lost a battle...an experience she wouldn't forget anytime soon. A Cry in the Dark Glaurung regained consciousness and eventually learned that her kidnappers had taken here to Alent out of all places. She did her best to resist her captors' charm and constantly derided Vaetris for acting cowardly in the shadows. Vaetris took Glaurung's taunts with stride and always countered her arguments with her own. Soon Vaetris's plans became apparent as she approached Glaurung in a rather direct manner: she wanted Glaurung to side with the Eastern Horde, and in exchange for loyalty Glaurung would become a powerful vassal lord who could rule over Libaterra--and perhaps the world--under Vaetris's guidance. The offer was very tempting, and Glaurung came to realize that she could use the demon's ambition to her advantage if she played along. While Vaetris was on an errand, Glaurung tried to talk to Natsumi Amuro, Vaetris's minion who had stayed behind to guard her. However, Natsumi didn't respond to Glaurung's questions much to the latter's frustration. It wasn't until Vaetris returned that things began to change: to Glaurun's surprise Vaetris cut the rope that had been holding her and offered Glaurung to join her and Natsumi on a feast while also asking Natsumi to answer all of Glaurung's questions to sate Glaurung's thirst for knowledge about the Eastern Horde. Aliases and Nicknames ; Commander : A title used by Glaurung's subordinates and envoys. It refers to her rank as the overall leader of the Coalition. ; Glaurung : There are persisting rumours in the Coalition's ranks that Glaurung is in fact not her real name but only an alias which she uses to conceal her true identity. ; Warlady : A title used by Glaurung's subordinates. Appearance Glaurung is almost always clad in green armour and helmet which obscures her face. Some tales say that she slew a dragon and used the dragon's scales to make the armour, and she has neither denied nor verified these claims. Underneath all that armour and cold attitude is a beautiful brown-haired and blue-eyed woman in her thirties. Personality and Traits Glaurung has a rather cold attitude when she is dealing with pretty much everyone. The only one who seems to melt her heart is her only son Hannibal who means everything to her. Powers and Abilities Glaurung is an expert swordswoman because she has been training under various masters, including ones from the Order of the Black Rose. She also knows how to use various types of magic, but her control over those is rather chaotic. She is a skilled knight, though, and can easily hold her own against multiple opponents. Relationships Endoran L'Sarius Endoran was one of the first people to appear around Glaurung when she made herself known. Endoran acts as Glaurung's advisor but has often stood by her side in battle when needed. Rumours persist that Endoran is in fact a vampire but such rumours are yet to be proven true. The two banter occasionally but seem to have respect for one another and are quite close. Hannibal Losstarot Hannibal is Glaurung's sunshine. She wants to raise him to become a good ruler, and she has intensified his training in order to weed out kindness and replace it with brutal efficiency. Despite this she loves him dearly, and the feeling is mutual. Hannibal may be a bit mischievous at times, but she respects his mother and wants to grow strong in order to protect her from her enemies. Leopold Lain Leopold was surprised to discover that he was related to the Lain family which eventually bred Arawn Losstarot and that he and Glaurung thus had a common ancestor. He saw Glaurung as a useful commander who might help restore Libaterra to its former glory. Leopold used the knowledge he had learned as a Rebel warrior to train Glaurung and thus became one of her closest underlings. This eventually paid off as Glaurung made Leopold one of her top generals. Glaurung sees Leopold as an extension to her will and a valuable comrade-in-arms. Orestes There is a deep respect between Glaurung and Orestes, the leader of the current incarnation of the Vulfsatz. Some claim that there might even be a romance, but both have denied such claims. According to some rumours, Orestes was one of Glaurung's lieutenants during her campaign in the Khitan Khanate. However, the only thing that is known for sure is that Orestes will continue to serve Glaurung loyally until the day he dies and that Glaurung will always trust in Orestes's judgement. Vaetris L'andariel Glaurung was surprised but nevertheless pleased when she saw Vaetris and her companions return Hannibal safely to her. However, she still kept an eye on Vaetris during Vaetris's stay in this city because she was aware that Vaetris had worked for the Grand Alliance, the Coalition's enemy, earlier. What Glaurung couldn't foresee, however, was Vaetris's true allegiance, and she vastly underestimated Vaetris's demonic powers when they clashed later, which ended in Vaetris's victory. Vaetris kidnapped Glaurung but saw her only as a means to prolong the conflict between the Coalition and the Alliance. However, she respected that Glaurung could channel her fear into anger, and she saw Glaurung as a better than average lesser being. See also *Crimson Coalition *Endoran L'Sarius *Fang *Hannibal Losstarot *Leopold Lain *Mullencamp *Vulfsatz Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Fang Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Losstarot Clan Category:Mullencamp Category:Rebels Category:Third Age